


Percussive Maintenance (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandelion offers Professor a helping hand. Genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percussive Maintenance (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'delicate' with a bonus of 'resolution'.

Leon Garcia de Asturias leaned in the doorway of the basement laboratory, noisily chomping his way through an apple. He was bored, and while the man before him was no Abel, he was fun enough to annoy. Professor had several small tools scattered around him on the workbench, and was in the process of tinkering with a very grainy looking oscilloscope. "What're you doing? Looks fiddly." 

William looked up when he heard the voice, and he sighed impatiently as he pushed the magnifying lenses up his forehead. "Yes, it is a rather delicate process. You see, I'm trying to improve the resolution on this screen. I need this particular instrument in order to -"

"Huh. Sounds boring," Dandelion said flatly as he stuffed the last bite of apple in his mouth and shouldered his way into the room. "Can I try?"

"You?" William scoffed incredulously. "I don't need it destroyed, though when I am ready to send something for scrap, I'll be sure to give you a call."

Leon snorted, and placing a beefy hand in the middle of Professor's chest, he nudged him aside. "Look, trust me. I think I know a thing or two about machines. Hell, I fix my TV all the time."

Professor reached for his pipe, knowing it was pointless to argue. "Fine, but be careful. It's incredibly sensitive, and -" William's eyes widened when Leon proceeded to ball up his fist, and pound several times in succession on the top of the case. "I just _told_ you that this is a precision piece of electronics. It requires finesse. Not brute force, you Neanderthal!"

"Sensitive, huh?" Dandelion smirked and pointed smugly towards the now clear screen. Giving William a leer, he elbowed him in the side and chuckled. "Looks to me like it's into the rough stuff."


End file.
